1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for an absorptive article having waistband members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an absorptive article such as a disposable diaper has been produced on the assembly line. A manufacturing method for such absorptive articles includes: a step of transporting, by a belt conveyor, a continuum provided with at least a waistband region corresponding to the waistband member of the absorptive articles. (See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-117646 (pages. 2-4), for example.)
An example of the step of transporting the continuum includes a longitudinal feed method and a cross feed method. The longitudinal feed method is a method for transporting the continuum while its waistband front-back direction (direction from one waistband region to other waistband region) is in line with a moving direction (hereinafter, an MD direction) of the belt conveyor. Meanwhile, the cross feed method is a method for transporting the continuum while its waistband front-back direction is in line with a direction (hereinafter, a CD direction) crossing the MD direction.